As a necessity, air conditioner units are placed outside and adjacent to the house, or building, which is receiving air conditioning due to the unit. Although such air conditioner units are constructed to maintain proper function and be somewhat resistant to natural environmental hazards, such as wind, sun, rain, and snow, a benefit is received by taking steps to further protect the air conditioner unit from those, and other, hazards. Additionally, air conditioner units are subject to damage due to playing children, malicious adults, or other inadvertent damage as a consequence of the location of the air conditioner unit. Currently, the consequences associated with a damaged air conditioner units are well documented. When an air conditioner unit is damaged, or malfunctions, there is a cost associated with repairing the damaged unit, and, perhaps more importantly, as the unit is non operational, the occupants of the adjacent house, or building, are inconvenienced and uncomfortable due to the interruption of the air conditioning service. If the probability of damage to an air conditioner unit is reduced, the resulting advantage would be a reduction in maintenance costs and uninterrupted air conditioning service for the occupants of the effected house or building.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air conditioner cover such as the one described herein. The present invention is designed to surround an air conditioner until without interfering with the ventilation needs of that unit.